


The Letter

by Samjax



Series: Twinsane Oneshots [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies, Crash Twinsanity, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Honesty, Inspired by Fanfiction, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spinoff From A Twinsane Wedding, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjax/pseuds/Samjax
Summary: In a one on one therapy session,  Cortex  is tasked with writing a letter.  One that sums up what he really thinks about Crash and how he impacted his life. However, what the scientist  assumes  to be an easy task, proves  much harder than Cortex ever expected. It also makes him realize that some things are more important than world domination.
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Neo Cortex
Series: Twinsane Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755220
Kudos: 14





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624604) by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2473797/darkdemondog24. 



> When you have an enemy, you say you hate and despise them with a passion. You constantly go on and on, ranting about them every chance you get. Of course, maybe the only reason you say you hate them is because hidden deep inside there are feelings and opinions that you don't want to show.
> 
> For you cannot hate someone who means so much to you.

_'Crash, if I could say one thing to you after everything we've endured throughout all the years that we've known each other, it would have to be...No that's not it.'_

The pen came to a sudden halt after that opening sentence, the words no longer flowing onto the paper. The writer tapped the tip of the pen against his chin, trying to gather all the thoughts that were swirling around in his brain. The man gave a dissatisfied groan, before crumpling the current paper up and tossing it behind his head where it hit the floor. He gently rubbed the temples of his forehead, to properly organise the current thoughts, before trying again to transfer them onto the second blank canvas paper that was in front of him. The deeper he thought, the further they would venture into the back of his mind. Which made them even trickier to try and retrieve.

The scientist slumped back up against the chair he was sitting in. A currently unamused Dr. Cortex simply couldn't believe this. To him, this was ridiculous; he was good at drawing schematics, not writing letters. Then again there wasn't much in this world that could amuse him. On the contrary however, these therapy sessions were working. Looking over at Dr. Jacobson, the therapist was calmly sitting in his chair, quiet as a mouse in order to let Cortex concentrate. Eric had a notepad and pen in his grasp, no doubt trying to compose another book which he could self publish as well.

Cortex's former nemesis, Crash Bandicoot hadn't attended this session with him. The ex native turned therapist, had asked the scientist back here for a one on one session, after their first little one on one chat last time. A talk which had left Cortex to really reflect back on himself and ponder one thing:

Why _had_ he been hating that orange marsupial all these years? Sure Crash could be annoying at times but over the years of their rivalry and their recent mission to stop the Evil Twins, Cortex had started to get used to it.

Heaving a long, loud sigh of what was (hopefully) frustration rather than irritation, he dropped the pen. The writing utensil hit the table, giving off a loud clatter. "Why am I doing this again?" He questioned. To Cortex, this just felt like homework, something that only he didn't have at Madam Amberly's. Which was a good thing, because Cortex never did any assignments. In the words of his eight year old self _"I'm far too busy with my experiments to do anythin_ g _like that."_ He was amazed that none of his classmates had tried to beat him up for saying that kind of stuff.

Setting his own writing to the side for a brief moment, Dr. Jacobson clasped his hands together and then spoke. "I can tell you're somewhat struggling at this. Allow me to repeat the task, in a way that I hope you understand: the purpose of this exercise is for you to really reflect on and think about your life. Is your quest for world domination the only thing that's important to you?" He questioned. "Or, alongside your niece, is Crash another important aspect in your life?"

Cortex just wanted to vomit at that remark. He had called Crash an 'idiot' for many years after their first battle on top a flaming Cortex Castle and since then, Cortex had never given any thought to his worst enemy being an _"important aspect"_ to him. The key word there being 'important'. But then again, why did the scientist always tend to rant about him to his minions on a daily bases? He would try to destroy him every chance he could find but then he would have second thoughts immediately afterwards. The mans brain just revolted against him and Cortex simply went ahead and endured anything that Crash did. Even if it was comforting him, to which he sort of liked, even though he was supposed to hate him. The feeling of being cradled in the arms of his worst enemy if Cortex got himself into trouble when they were together.

There was something satisfying about that.

But to Cortex himself, it felt like...contentment?

Maybe constantly stressing himself (and his brain) to the point of complete madness wasn't helping him at all. Maybe he just needed to figure out how he really felt about Crash. Just how much did the scientist care for the bandicoot hero who was supposed to be his nemesis?

Finally, after a full minute of replaying and then almost gagging on the therapists words, Cortex spoke. "I guess you're right. I had never once thought about Crash being important in my life but now that I've thought about what you said, I suppose he is. He's so much more than I've ever given him credit for. Sure, he helped me when I asked for it and we did end up saving the island but did I ever properly thank him for his assistance after our little team up? Did I ever udder those two little words 'thank you' even once? No I didn't." As he felt himself being gripped by the sudden feeling of guilt, Cortex seemed to zone out for a brief moment after saying that, before he noticed the therapist looking at him and bearing his warm smile and calm eyes. "You think I should put something similar to that in this letter?"

"You write it the way you want it, it's not my letter to Crash. You can do whatever makes you comfortable, I'm just here to help you and offer my support. Not to tell you how to do this but maybe try to think about some of the positive characteristics that he has. You may find that you value Crash more than you think. Is he really as bad as you had said in our very first session?" Dr. Jacobson gave a little wink to him in order to boost his confidence. "Cause in our second session, you had said yourself that he wasn't as bad or the "idiot" that you claimed he was. Rather, you said he was sweet if I remember correctly. Try to incorporate things from our previous talks into it and see what you can use from that, in order to construct your letter for this little writing exercise. Alright? Try speaking from the heart? Are we both on the same page here?" Eric wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Cortex couldn't think of any sort of good comeback and just minutes ago he was thinking of just storming right out of the office and heading back home. Taking a breif moment to gather himself and the words he was going to put onto the paper, he finally nodded, showing the therapist that he agreed.

"Yes. We're in agreement." Cortex figured that there was no point in arguing with the therapist, since Dr. Jacobson would probably get the upper hand, no matter what kind of testament the scientist tried to make against him. Cortex just had to listen, he knew that Eric was right. "Alright, I'll take another crack at that letter. You're right Dr. Jacobson, some things are more important than trying to conquer the world and the islands." The corners of his mouth curved upward slightly into a small smile.

Shaking out his hands and scooping the pen for a second time, Cortex took a deep breath to clear his head and started the writing process up once again. Taking another shot, this time with confidence. He knew exactly how he wanted to write this, so after careful thinking, the words just came to him naturally.

Now Cortex just had to compress those thoughts and feelings into a letter, while the therapist watched with a satisfied smile.

_'All that took was a little pep talk. I'm glad. It's good to be helping.'_

* * *

Crash patted his stomach after his usual satisfying snack of Wumpa Fruits. He licked the juice off his face instead of wiping it off with a napkin like his civilized siblings. Coco and Crunch knew their bother did his own thing. Pushing his chair back, the bandicoot hero stood up and stretched. Crash's usual warm smile played about his lips, he was quite happy after eating that. Then again; when wasn't he happy?

His ears pricked up in surprise when a knock came at the front door. Jumping up, Crash walked over and answered it. There was nobody in sight. Confused, Crash scratched the side of his head, before his eyes trailed down and locked onto an envelope laying on the welcome mat of the single concrete step, which led into the bungalow house that he shared with his bandicoot siblings.

Looking around, Crash tried to find the person who had left it but his eyes didn't come across anyone.

Cortex had nearly been caught in the act but he managed to run and quickly duck into a brush before Crash even lifted his head. Being the curious marsupial that he was, Crash opened up the envelope and pulled out the document. He was cautious unfolding it, thinking it was a telegram of ransom or something much worse.

Holding the letter away from his face to take in every word that had clearly been chosen and pondered very carefully, the bandicoot hero read it over in his head.

_"Dear Crash,_

_This isn't easy at all for me to say, especially since you've probably never seen me as anything more than a cowardly, self centered scientist who only thinks about himself and about ruling the islands. I never once took into consideration how you felt._

_However the truth is: even through all our fights and ever since our defeat of the Evil Twins, I just can't destroy you. I know I tried to eliminate you with my invention after our victory but instead I should have said 'thank you.`_

_Yes, I know I've had every chance to rid myself of you so I can carry out my plans but you've always beaten me. Because of your victories over me, you somehow opened my eyes. You've made me see just how amazing you are. You're wonderful and not the brainless bandicoot I always thought you were. You've made an impact on my life._

_You're happy and constantly smiling. Quite truthfully, I sometimes wish I could be that way too. You don't have a care in the world or do you ever stress about anything. You just go with the flow which I greatly admire. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you one day without your charismatic smile. One that brightens up my day everytime I see you with it but I just retaliate with an annoyed scowl. I know you're just trying to be nice with me and all I've ever done is try and push you away._

_Which brings me to something I have to say to you. If I had to say just one thing to you after everything we've endured over these last few years, it would have to be..._ **sorry**.

_Crash, I'm sorry for everything I've ever tried to do to you. I'm sorry for always trying to bring you down. Even though I've called you 'brainless' and a 'meddling mammal' for so long, deep inside I know that you're not any of those things. Truthfully, you're my best creation yet and if I could request one thing, it would have to be for you to never change who you are. The person that needs to change is the one who had treated you so horribly all your life._

_You're not the idiot here, I am._

_I hate the way I've acted toward you but that was only because I never realized just how important you are to me. I know I can't turn back the hands of time and rewrite where you and I went wrong but I just hope you can forgive me after all our fights, disagreements and misdemeanors to accept my apology. If you don't, that's fine, just...please don't hate me forever._ _Because I've never completely hated you. I know you mean well and you mean so much more to me then I've ever known. Thank you for constantly being a part my life. Don't know what I'd do without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cortex."_

Crash's green eyes widened. If the bandicoot were able to actually talk, he would've been speechless beyond belief. He had to re-read that whole thing over again word for word. Never in a million years did Crash expect to hear anything even come close, to being a synonym for the word sorry come out of his creator's mouth. What would normally come out was either an insult or groan.

With a bright smile and a warm feeling inside him the bandicoot started the journey tword Cortex Castle.

Luckily he didn't notice his ex nemesis scurry out from behind the shrub where he was laid low and run all the way back home.

* * *

As he approached the fortress, the bandicoot couldn't stop thinking about the letter or even smiling for that matter. Gazing up at the newly reconstructed castle, Crash could only imagine Cortex and what kind of an explaination would be presented to him. Taking a minute to gather himself, he gingerly knocked on the huge wooden door.

When it opened, there stood Dr. Cortex himself. Unarmed without his ray gun and no familiar scowl that was normally playing about his lips whenever he was in the presence of Crash. A wave of silence soon swept over the duo. Both of them stared right at each other, two sets of eyes unmoving.

Unblinking.

They were both on guard in case the other tried anything which probably wouldn't be much since neither one had any tricks up their sleeves. Or weapons for that matter. Soon, Cortex broke the quiet that was starting to feel awkward for him and his former nemesis. He did it with one single word or rather...name. "Crash." The orange marsupial blinked at him as he pulled out the note and pointed at it. "I take it you read it?" Crash held up two fingers and Cortex knew that meant 'twice'. "So...what do you think?" The man swallowed heavily, completely oblivious to the thoughts and emotions that were running through the bandicoots head.

Lashing a hand out, Crash grabbed the scientist and pulled him into a tight hug. Nuzzling the top of his head with his chin, Cortex gasped for breath at that moment before looking up. "I meant every word of that letter. The therapist told me to write it the way I thought was best and I don't know, the words just sort of came out naturally. So you're not mad at me for all the times I've tried to put things over on you?" The pair pulled away and Crash shook his head no. "Dr. Jacobson was right, you are important to me. Much more than me trying to conquer the islands as my own. I'm just greatful that you could forgive me after I've been so horrible to you." Cortex leaned forward and nuzzled against him while breathing in a sigh of relief, happy to have taken Dr. Jacobson's little talk into consideration.

Cause as the words of a professional therapist had taught him:

There are more important aspects in your life rather than just world domination


End file.
